jiroshifandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshida Eîko
Eiko Yoshida is the third and last daughter of Han Yoshida and a chef at a food restaurant in Moon city. She attended Elope military school in Moon city after she escaped with a few others from the military school in the City of the Sun. She learns to accustom her energy wavelengths to the frequency of irradiation from the gem .Like Eichiro, she hopes to restore peace to the world by killing The Breathtaker. She is able to find the right path due to her own sense of judgement .After a little while hiding in the Sun City, she leaves to find Otsu first. Upon finding Otsu, she tells Otsu of her plan and all about the Gospel to which Otsu mockingly declines. She tries to force Otsu to listen but only ends in anger from both sides. Eiko then leaves to find info about Asami using a tag she placed on her shoulder during Asami's departure from hometown to engage in the then coming Link War. She gathers Intel about Asami and begins advancing a portal flight to get to the OldWorld to find Asami. She saves Asami under the condition that she would help Eiko look for Eichiiro. Then when they return back to Earth, they find Otsu with Eiichiro. After Eichiiro introduces himself and identifies Eiko as his sister, he tells her of his plans to which she agrees to. After advancing towards the Breathtaker, the four engage in a long fierce battle with the Breathtaker leaving him with fatal injuries. Immediately Eiko senses dark spiritual energy radiating from the Breathtaker, she counters this large spiritual energy with hers given by the Holy Spirit and was able to overpower him, after which Otsu captures his dark soul and merges it with hers. They then go and retrieve Eichiiro's dead body, who she gives life to with the aid of a computer using mind uploading. Background: Eiko is the last born of the Yoshida family and had a fondness for fighting. Because of her poor long-range combat skill and no knowledge of how to use life technology prior to the Link War, she led some of the students through a hole in the City war. This made her depressed about her inability to defend her family, which she presumes are wiped out. she had to attend Technollege, a college that teaches cybernetics an its main components. She also programmes a series of robots each working to implant the accessible chip on her brain, and also puts one for other memories. She also puts an inhibitor in the chip,acting as a fail-safe using negative feedback mechanism to prevent overgrowth of neurons in her brain. Personality Eiko as a kid is very stubborn and was the most hyper-active according to Hana. She tends to forget things easily which makes her a little slower than the others, but she makes up for that in being observant. She was usually very exuberant, and very determined to get whatever she wants to achieve. She can be supportive of Eichiro, who himself had an extremely introverted nature. She also has a good sense of humor as she finds faults in what everyone does and ends up mocking them. She also has a good sense of judgement, being able to even predict people by the way they behave, and can tell if tragic things happened to them. As she grows older, Eiko,due to guilt, becomes more silent and harsh to anyone around her. This doesn't however cloud her sense of judgement, after graduating from the Technollege, she becomes even cooler, talking only when required. She never joined the military or the squad because she had her own missions. She still shows her good sense of humor, in mocking her opponents where they had faults. After joining Eiko and Otsu to find Asami, she retains her personality, greatly surprising Eichiro,because Eichiro was the one always complaining about Eiko's disturbance. He develops a one sided rivalry with Eiko and develops a crush on her, to which she is indifferent. After destroying their father, she becomes more boisterous ,and caring about her siblings, but still calm. She claimed to be the happiest person in the world. She still retains her good sense of humor mocking Eichiiro for having a crush on his own sister, by stroking his hair, or giving him a nudge with her butt. Appearance Eiko as a kid wears a black inner wear with a cream jacket, and white pants. She uses her mother's hair clip. She is light in complexion, at one point, almost turning pale, and has blue eyeballs.she has white hair, that turned red. When not on duty, she changed clothes from time to time,still retaining her mother's clip. She wears a black turtleneck ,covered by a pull-over and then a cream colored jacket. She changes it to a black jacket afterwards shortly before fighting Kurai. Link War Arc Prior to the explosion, Eiko had sensed a strange chill up her spine, after her inner self persuaded her to run away, she decides to move to a "safe distance"alerting everyone including her teachers and instructors to stop the invading troops. Unable to defend their school from the attacking troops, the teachers and instructors face the troops, making time for the students to run away. Eiko leads a group of students into a large hole leading to a nearby forest outside the village to "stay safe" for a few days before returning back to see the damage done to their school. Unknown to her, while sleeping, Hana's energy is absorbed into her body. The Earth continued to rumble under their feet for almost a day. With her school destroyed and all the staff dead Eiko passes out after a while, when she disperses from her group. Assassination Eiko had no where to go than to relocate to a nearby town,a place she was completely new to. She bought a house with her savings and paid house rent with difficulty. She hears of Plan 101: Solar Harvest with BioTech and the plan to absorb all energy in the world and then project it into space, also along with some matter-antimatter conversion technology, making Hydrogen atoms in the Core of the Sun. She begins to cry remembering the Link War that just ended.she begins to browse the internet for good Technos who would help her learn to use technology. Some children knock on her door with the Bible. She immediately shuts the door on them, yelling at them to go away. "Beggers using some stupid book to con me" she says looking at her computer. The test After getting information about some skilled fighters, she picks a 4-star rated fighter, Shin, to get his training address. She then journeys by foot to his training ground, a 500 km square of bare land, with all her bags and stuff, at an hotel. She begins her first step of training -bodyweight exercise and power packages. After three weeks of strength training, she decides to start proper training. She is given a different version of the manual Eichiro is given and taught how to read it. She then begins the first step-sparring with her teacher. She must defeat her teacher before moving ahead to the second step. She continues to spare with her teacher, being able to set an explosive mine field around him , which would explode if he moved. She then hurls a dart at him, forcing him to teleport himself out of the giant explosion. She then starts proper machinery training - machinery assemblage. Understanding different type of machines and their grades,different chemicals and chemical weapons. Every night she would read on the topic and train by day, sleeping for 7 hours each day. She begins to draw a plan for an automated lever. Kurai's plot Eiko is not seen during Kurai's plot. Proper Training Eiko is seen at her table, connecting cables to two batteries,learning to install magnetic interfaces on the lever. After solving some calculus, she drifts into sleep on the table. After waking up, she decides to go out and stretch, when she meets her teacher again who had been outside in the rain waiting for her to wake up. It was Ayame,her teacher. Ayame had been waiting for her to finish her own suit, after sending a clone to Yoruno's location .